


My Sweet Daddies

by louandhaz7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Styles, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Subspace, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam Payne, Sugar Daddy Niall Horan, Sugar Daddy Zayn Malik, Top Harry Styles, Top Liam Payne, Top Niall Horan, Top Zayn Malik, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz7/pseuds/louandhaz7
Summary: Louis wants the prostate vibrator, so his daddies give him what he wants and more.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	My Sweet Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> This one's not finished... Maybe I'll finish it in the next few weeks. School is killing me :-(

Louis wants the prostate vibrator, so his daddies give him what he wants and more.

Liam, Harry, Zayn and Niall met Louis at a sex shop, which Louis opened to fulfill his slutty thoughts. After only a week of constantly courting, Louis agreed to be their shared sub, because who could resist such god-like men even if they tried! They have been living in a mansion ever since, Louis sold his sex shop after a month into this relationship and now stays at home for most of the days while the other four boys work in their own record company. To keep Louis company, each boy has a free day to stay at home on weekdays, and on Friday he can enjoy the mansion all by himself.

.

Today’s Saturday, so currently Louis’s sandwiching by all four of them, with a butt plug shoved up in his ass to keep the previous night’s cum inside of him. Unlike usual Saturdays’ snuggle and cuddle, he has planned something for his daddies, hopefully will result in getting the prostate vibrator which he has been longing for weeks.

He wiggles out of Harry and Liam’s grip, bare feet puddles on the floor. Quietly, he walks in front of their shared walk-in wardrobe, puts on his favorite sweater, which of course belongs to Liam, he’s the biggest guy between the four of them and Louis absolutely loves swimming in his daddy Li’s clothes. 

Just as he thinks about how well this sweater smelled, he gets lift up by a pair of big hands. From the way his hair tingles Louis’ skin, he can tell it’s Harry standing behind him. “Daddy H, put me down!” Louis squirms, tries to get his feet to the ground. However, Harry seems to have different thoughts, he carries Louis all the way to bed, put him between Zayn and Niall, and then lies down himself. “It’s too early to be out of bed, pet, stay here and cuddle with me.”

“But daddy! I have some work to do!”

“Since when do you have work, pet? We’ll get you feed and lovely, all you have to do is relax and let us do the works for you. Now sleep, or I’ll have to tie you here.”

“Daddy…” Louis whines, his plan is on the line! The plan doesn’t even begin and it’s all ready failing. But he wants the vibrator so much! He won’t let stupid daddy H ruin his fun!

He waits till Harry fell back to sleep, even snores a bit, then gets up and sneaks into the empty kitchen. He makes some pancakes and uses the syrup to spell out his wish, putting each word on a plate of pancakes: “Can Louis gets a vibrator?” He smiled proudly at his not-so-perfect work and then returns to their bedroom and snuggles back to where he was half an hour ago.

.

Liam is the first to wake up. He nudges the other boys and hears several grumbles coming from his side. “You don’t want to waste your precious free day with Louis by lying here all day, don’t you? So get your asses out of the bed!” Louis slowly blinks his eyes open and then suddenly remembers of his plan, “What time is it now, Daddy Li?”

“Almost 9, what’s the matter doll?” His eyes trials down to Louis’ exposed thigh, smirks as he takes in what Louis is wearing. “And are you a good boy who keeps the plug in your ass?”

It is only when Liam mentions it that Louis remembers he still has a butt plug in his ass. “He certainly is, or he’ll have to be punished like last time…… I believe you don’t want to go through that again, don’t you Lou?” Somehow even Zayn has woken up unlike his usual whining self. Louis whimpers at the thought of being punished last time, just think about being tied up on a fucking machine with a cock ring on his dick and being fucked violently for a whole hour without even came once makes him shakes with fear, he was barely conscious after that fucking punishment!

“Shh, calm down doll, you won’t get punished if you are a good boy. Now we are going downstairs and get you something to eat, ok? Let’s eat up all the two sleepy heads’ food.” Liam glances at Niall and Harry who are still cuddling with each other.

Frowning, Louis realizes he needs all his daddies downstairs together because Niall and Harry definitely don’t want to be left out of Louis’ bold announcement.


End file.
